


quirks

by ephemeral_fallacy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Dumb Babies, M/M, Not Spoiler-free, RGB OT3 not present, contains spoilers, fluff.png, gay boys, so much gratuitous fluff, sorry Kayano, they deserve all the fluff tbh, this is to bring me out of my comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_fallacy/pseuds/ephemeral_fallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akabane Karma has many reasons why he supposedly likes Shiota Nagisa.<br/>Shiota Nagisa has many reasons why he supposedly likes Akabane Karma.</p><p>Things work out and they're both fine with it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tickles (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapi/gifts).



> this will be all fluff, no beta  
> dedicated to gray tbh  
> so like 31 fluff drabbles (may include hurt/comfort), 1 per day  
> hopefully i can make it,  
> I don't own Assassination Classroom or any of the characters I use ye... gdi matsui

 

Only Karma knows Nagisa’s one ticklish spot.

 

He sometimes wonders if it’s worth sharing, because he knows Rio would take advantage of it and there might be entertainment alongside that, but he keeps it to himself because then, he’ll feel special, knowing something about Nagisa no one else does.

 

It’s a small spot next to his neck. It’s tiny, but easily accessible, but only because he knows.

A grin overtakes his face as he approaches the blue-haired boy. His classmates would call out his name to attract his attention, but perhaps there’s a better way to catch his eye...Suddenly, Karma smirks and he knows what he’s going to do.

 

He approaches Nagisa’s desk casually, because if he rushes, his victim will take notice and he’ll lose the element of surprise.

 

The din of the classroom slows down for a bit as he passes by Nagisa, but it resumes speed right after he brushes his fingers over the exposed side of his neck.

 

_His skin is so smooth..._

 

From the corner of his eye, as he turns around the next row to get to his desk, Karma sees the blue-haired boy tremble slightly as he whips around to find the student at fault. And of course, his eyes find Karma and there, _there he knows because it’s always Karma that does the weird things that get his attention._

_But it's always Karma that gets his attention, really._

 

He sees the lopsided, playful grin on the redhead’s face, and just the sight of it and the remnants of the warmth of the fingers by his neck causes him to press his lips together to choke back the swelling emotions in his stomach.

  
Nagisa hides his face behind his book so no one can see the silly grin and the _burning_ blush on his cheeks.


	2. Tickles (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, 10 minutes  
> Part 2 for Chapter 1's prompt, Tickling  
> i don't own assassination classroom characters y e.

 

Karma is not as impervious as he seems. Imposing and mischievous, the possible devil spawn doesn’t seem to have any weak spots.

 

But Nagisa knows something, he keeps it very secret, though. _It’s for revenge, or so he says, and no one else will make it out alive with that information._

 

When they’re hanging out at Karma’s house, the blue-haired boy sometimes waits for his opening, his snake instincts waiting for the right time to strike. His friend— _maybe more than a friend_ —is oblivious to the danger surrounding him.

 

And that’s when Nagisa lunges for Karma’s feet, the only place where he’ll be reduced to helpless waves of paralysis.

 

Immediately, the redhead responds. He thrashes about, attempting to rid his body of the damaging leech known as Shiota Nagisa. However, the tickler is not about to be kicked off so easily; amidst his bouts of laughing, he keeps a firm hold onto Karma’s legs and continues his friendly assault.Karma’s wild flailing slowly reduces to vicious shaking of his body as he attempts to stifle his uncontrollable laughter. _It’s a wild, raw noise that makes Nagisa’s heart swell up with warmth_. Hearing it makes the blue-haired boy laugh too, and soon, he’s paralyzed by his own actions.

 

Both of them are spent from the ordeal, and as the excitement ebbs back down, Nagisa turns to lie prone on his victim’s legs, staring up at the blank ceiling of the room that isn’t his.

 

_It’s comfortable, looking at the familiar ceiling._

 

No words are spoken between the two of them; it’s just silence and the two of them breathing, trying to catch their breath.

 

There’s unspoken connection between the two of them, because both of them are smiling. Vividly, happily. It’s not a smirk that’s on the redhead’s face, it’s a genuine smile because Nagisa smiling and laughing makes him feel the same.

 

_He never tells him that, though. It’s embarrassing._

 

Nagisa lets out a small laugh that Karma finds ridiculously endearing. “Sorry,” the smaller boy breathes out his apology and looks at the expression on his friend’s face. Karma doesn’t have to say anything except look him in the eyes; Nagisa will know he’s forgiven, because he always is, for anything he has done and everything he will do.

  
 _But, forgiveness doesn’t keep Karma from remembering the moment so he can justify a prank on his favorite blue-hai_ red boy later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //falls over from sheer amount of gay karma


	3. juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, 15 minutes  
> rrgh i dont really like this one  
> i dont own assassination classroom or any of its characters!

 

Today, Karma’s trying a new juice. The vending machine dispenses the box, brightly colored with pictures he can’t be bothered to look at. Of course, he buys Nagisa’s too, because _he’s just a wonderful, innocent angel._

 

Nagisa, while sipping his own drink, occasionally glances at the new carton curiously. It’s clear he wants to try it and Karma finishes swallowing the, _unfortunately slightly disgusting_ , drink to wave it towards the blue-haired boy.

 

“Wanna try?” _He’s definitely not planning to indirectly kiss Nagisa, no, not at all. Not in any of his dreams, not ever._

 

The smaller boy visibly perks up and his pigtails fluff up as he leans over. What surprises Karma is that he doesn’t even take the box; Nagisa simply leaves that up to him as he takes a tentative gulp of the juice. The view from above accentuates the fringe of eyelashes that the redhead realizes is probably longer than half of the girls in their class.

 

_Not like he’s looking there purposely…_

 

But Karma swallows that dirty feeling and revels in the disgusted expression on Nagisa’s face.

 

“It’s kinda gross…” the blue-haired boy grumbles out as he wipes his lips.

 

The redhead can’t help but agree; it leaves a sticky, grainy film on his tongue, but he continues drinking it as if it’s no problem. He doesn’t want to seem weak in front of Nagisa, because he’s sure that’s what his friend’s role is, and certainly not his.

 

But he stares at the straw with eyes that are a little apprehensive and a little excited. Nagisa notices it, because _who would ever stare at a straw_ , and he pipes up, “You okay, Karma?”

 

Karma’s eyes flick up and he replies coolly, “Nothing’s wrong, what are you talking about?” He pastes on a smirk for added effect and the smaller male blinks for a moment, and for a second, he thinks he sees a smile on his face, but then he resumes his normal activities with a nod. Karma breathes a small sigh of relief in his mind.

 

The grainy film is on his tongue again but there’s a tinge of sweetness he can’t place that mixes in with the horrendous drink.

 

_He wonders if that would be the taste in his mouth if he were to ever kiss Nagisa..._


	4. snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffck  
> sorry gr a y  
> i dont own assclass stuhign f h i  
> i need to study for japne ese

Nagisa likes it when it snows.

 

It’s cold and very dry, but that just means more time under the kotatsu and more excuses to latch onto Karma. Karma seems to be more like a mobile and mischievous heater than a human being, because he’s always warm, no matter what the weather.

 

Puzzling, but he’s thankful for it.

 

So in the morning, when Nagisa walks to school with the brisk breeze nipping at his cheeks, he turns the corner and red hair catches his eye. It looks like white against black, the way the color of his hair stands out against the muted colors of the dark grey of the sky.

 

It’s early and the sun isn’t quite up, but Karma’s dumb smirk is enough to brighten his day.

 

As they walk, the small white flakes start to rain from the sky, but more like float down and Nagisa wants to stop to just look at the clouds. His breath forms a puff of white in the air that dissipates almost as fast as it comes, like a fleeting dream of something he can’t remember. _The cold is probably getting to my head_ , he figures.

 

From beside him, the blue-haired boy notices an abnormal movement and he glances over.

 

“What’s wrong?” His voice is oddly low and whispery in the winter air and Karma’s a lot closer than he was before.

 

“You have a weird look on your face,” Karma replies, but he doesn’t look Nagisa in the eye. _He looks uncomfortable._

 

“It’s nothing,” Nagisa waves it off with a reddened hand and sticks it back into his pocket. Now he’s sure Karma’s up to something because he feels the warmth radiating from his right side.

 

But it’s nothing like the pranks he plays at school when he gets close to him.

 

There’s nothing to joke about when Nagisa feels the fingers brushing against his and the warmth enveloping his hand. _It’s what friends do...hold hands..._

_He’s just really glad Karma is warm...that’s all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //fcukd


	5. dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pseudo-part 2 for snow?  
> I don't own assclass at all ;;

 

_A curl of white in the air, a breath in cold winter._

_The ecstatic sky is a vivid red but it’s not like blood, the color so far from blood but it looks more like love and like Karma’s hair. But who’s looking there when the real Karma is here? The prankster stands with his lazy gait and confidence and he near almost pushes Nagisa into the wall when he walks forward. His hands are hot when they grab his shoulder._

_Aggressive Karma, reminds Nagisa of the past him._

_There are flowers in his hair now; he looks cute but scary when they cause his bangs to shield his gray eyes. Now they’re gone, swallowed up because he’s been reborn now, he’s with them, with Koro-sensei, with everyone._

_But his grey eyes that can just swallow him whole sometimes with the void in them remain._

_In here, his eyes stare right through him and really do overwhelm him; the color of grey is too strong and it hurts his head but he can’t look away because here, he can’t control himself. It’s just a dream, he whispers in his mind and it echoes everywhere like ten of him, but he’s alone._

_Nagisa’s hand reaches forward and grasps the lapel of Karma’s jacket and pulls him close. Karma’s breath is white and it’s warm against his cheek. A biting, but heady smell clings onto him and he doesn’t understand why it makes his heart thud and his body warm. When he looks up, the emptiness in the redhead’s eyes are gone, replaced with a seething fire that's unlike the explosive flames that normally engulfs him, and it stirs some beast within, maybe a snake, because he wants to swallow Karma whole to give him a taste of his own medicine._

_It's not his fault, it's the eyes..._

_Right before he’s about to pull Karma’s face towards him with a forceful motion, the edges of his vision blur. The dream is over, and he won’t remember. The dream-Karma won’t remember. In the last seconds of his sleep cycle, he wonders if that’s how he really feels for the male that he trusts with, more or less, his life._

 

Nagisa’s eyes flutter open, the disgusting ceiling greeting him in the early hours of the morning.

“White breath,” he murmurs, then swings feet-first out of bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh time to get it back into fluffier regions...


	6. fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //SWEATS  
> I KINDA LIKE THIS ONE  
> NOT SPOILER FREE
> 
> AGAIN SAYING NOT SPOILER FREE OK

Nagisa is sometimes afraid of becoming helpless, of becoming weak.

 

Some days, it’s being weak by not wanting to go to school. Others, it’s giving in to his mother’s absolutely ridiculous requests; h _e’s not his mom’s little doll and yes, he does have a conscious, thinking brain and motives in life, and he is not a puppet._ He tries not to be, at least.

 

When he bows his head, he only thinks about the other options he has. When he looks down, he wishes he can look up and into his mother’s eyes and stand his ground like he wants to. But the words that she spits at him dig deep into his skin and it feels like he’s bleeding, glass in his body and his hardened heart cracking all over again, fist against glass.

 

_He’s sometimes scared of the fact that he wants to die._

 

Those days, he forcefully drags himself out of bed. The sky is blue but it’s gray in his eyes. He almost doesn’t wear his pigtails. Karma always knows when it’s those kinds of days. He sees it the moment he sees him.

 

_When Nagisa’s skies are gray, it reflects in his eyes._

 

The rest of the day is almost monotonous. Rio is not there to tease him, thank God, because Karma manages to scare her away when he’s feeling down. Sugino notices things are wrong and he offers his sympathy and his kind words, but that’s all he really can do for him. He doesn’t know the details and Nagisa doesn’t want to share. Kayano rubs his back and sits with him, but there’s no conversation and she gets fidgety. He tells her she can go and she reluctantly leaves.

 

There aren’t any words spoken when Nagisa takes Karma’s route to his house.

 

It’s there that the blue-haired boy can finally let his own feelings overwhelm him because the warm hands that hold his face and wipe away his tears comfort him more than he could ever comfort himself. He lets his pigtails down and it feels so nice, the way Karma’s fingers massage and caress his hair like water.

 

He’s so warm, and it feels like he can stay in his arms and be protected.  _Safe. Where those demons and those fears are scared to go._

 

Nagisa always wakes up the next day with the skies blue again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //breathes hard at cute gay dumb babies


	7. hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be hurt/comfort  
> //holds myself...

“Karma, does it matter if a girl’s hair is short or long?”

 

The redhead’s eyes flicker towards Nagisa and he puts down his pencil. Both of them are in his room, studying for the tests that will soon come, and this is just another distraction. The blue-haired boy is getting twitchy and thinking too much of things that don’t matter.

 

“No, why would you ask that?” Karma drawls out and he closes the book. He beckons Nagisa to scoot towards him and the male willingly complies, his back facing him. The taller boy’s legs surround the other and Nagisa leans back, his hair as soft as a baby bird’s down feathers. Skillfully, _and familiarly_ , the redhead undoes the hair bands and lets the strands of blue fall in a beautiful cascade onto the slim shoulders in front of him.

 

 _He’s cute with long hair_ , Karma admits, as he runs his fingers through them.

 

He works tenderly through the knots and Nagisa sighs comfortably. It makes the taller boy feel a warmth in his gut every time hears that noise; it’s like a pleasure to feel those tense shoulders relax.

 

_But he’s still Nagisa without his pigtails._

 

Once the strands are silky smooth and knot-less, _Nagisa’s fidgeting again,_ Karma’s hands settle on his shoulders. They’re relaxed and the boy’s breathing is slow and steady. He can almost hear his breathing and his heartbeat sync up. Carefully and slowly, he slides his arms further and hugs the blue-haired male. His hair smells of faintly-scented shampoo and Karma admits inside his head that it does _smell nice._ Both of them are warm; the silence is bearable and it’s soothing.

 

He whispers, because he knows what Nagisa wants and what he needs, “It doesn’t matter whether your hair is long or short, Nagisa.”

 

_Karma thinks the way he stiffens up and turns to look at him and the way the tips of his ears turn red is cute. But he doesn’t understand why he suddenly wants to kiss the innocence out of those blue eyes._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G A Y


	8. fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //huffs  
> clingy sick karma hehe hglhslekhlg

When Karma doesn’t come to school, Nagisa is only a little worried. _It’s only a day, and Karma’s strong enough to survive anything around the area._

 

What worries the boy is the fact that the redhead is at school the next day, looking a little woozy and a lot unfocused as he slumps in his seat. His normally pale cheeks are flushed and it looks like he’s sweating, but not a sound comes out of his mouth. Watching him, the blue-haired male purses his lips and disapproves greatly.

 

The second Koro-sensei dismisses class, Nagisa makes a beeline for Karma. It doesn’t even seem like he’s registered the fact that it’s lunch.

 

Nagisa tugs at his arm and nearly pulls his burning-hot, feverish friend out of the desk and onto the floor. “Karma, we need to get you home, you can’t go to school like this…” But the redhead groans and flops his arm about lazily, while the blue-haired boy tries to get Karasuma’s attention.

 

“Karasuma-sensei!” The suited man turns around and his eyes find Karma’s slumped form.

 

Less than five minutes later, they’re piled into his car and driving back towards the fever-ridden boy’s apartment.

 

“You can take care of him?” Karasuma’s eyebrows are knitted together but he trusts Nagisa. _After all, in everyone’s eyes, he’s trustworthy and smart enough to take care of himself and others._ The younger boy nods and tries to ignore the pathetic noises coming from Karma.

 

* * *

  
  


“Iiit’s cold,” Karma whines as his grip on the three blankets piled on him tightens. His red bangs are sticking to his forehead, but he’s still quivering like a leaf in autumn. “‘Gisaaa, c’mere…” He would’ve stuck his hands out to beckon towards the boy, but it made him shiver like no tomorrow.

 

When the unamused blue-haired boy nears him, the redhead dramatically whispers with a dumb, theatrical expression, “It feels like I’m gonna diiiie, it’s so cold here.”

 

To shut him up, Nagisa shoves a spoon of hot porridge into his mouth.

 

* * *

 

Whenever Karma sleeps, it's a fitful rest and it worries Nagisa.

 

He tosses and turns, and makes groaning noises as if he’s being strangled. It takes all of the poor boy’s self-restraint not to wake him up from what seems like a nightmare. His hands are shaking, but he knows it’s just a silly fever.

 

Even then, he can’t help but worry.

 

It’s Karma that’s sick.

 

Maybe it’s _because_ it’s Karma, that he’s worried.

 

* * *

 

Later, when the night is starting to delve deeper into navy blue and the stars are about to shine, Karma’s forehead is a lot less sweaty and he’s a lot quieter. His eyebrows aren’t furrowed and his face is serene. Like this, Nagisa can imagine how many girls would give him love letters, but that leaves a vague discontent in his stomach.

 

He stands up to leave, but pauses for a moment, then looks at Karma’s face.

 

The blue-haired boy leans over and barely brushes his lips over the cooler forehead and whispers, “Goodnight.”

 

_Nagisa leaves nothing behind, but when the gray, revitalized eyes crack just a bit open, he knows that he’s been taken care of and that the nightmares aren’t true._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now gisa's the gay one here


	9. nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew  
> i dont like this one

Karma is an independent, strong person.

 

He doesn’t have to reassure himself of it every passing hour. He achieves what he wants by himself and he _especially doesn’t need anyone else to survive_. He would rather think of people as future enemies rather than future friends.

 

When he wakes up, it’s almost like a regular day. Today, he doesn’t button up his shirt the entire way and he leaves his tie behind, _accidentally, he always says_ , because it makes him feel freer, more independent in some way, although rebellious is the better word for it. He walks out of his house with his usual confidence and his hands in his pants pockets.

 

But as he takes his route to Nagisa’s house, the boy is nowhere to be seen, not a fluff of blue in sight.

 

Karma feels something drop in his stomach and he wants to double over.

 

_He is independent and strong._

 

He goes to school alone, and wonders if the sky looks redder in the morning than it usually does.

 

Before he even enters the classroom, he knows everyone is there. The usual cacophony of students soon fades out like it normally does, although Koro-sensei is late again. He opens the door, but no one looks at him. They go about their usual activities, F _uwa is yelling about manga again, Hara is eating her breakfast in class, Sugaya is doodling_ , Karma finds Nagisa and he’s about to call out, but his voice is stuck in his throat.

 

From here, the blue-haired boy looks so happy. His eyes are scrunched up as he laughs with Sugino and the baseballer leans over to punch his shoulder lightly.

 

_Has he ever looked like that before? Karma is independent and strong…_

 

No one notices him; he’s a ghost and he can only watch as the smile that’s normally directed to him is given to someone else, a gift to others whereas he had to earn his.

 

It’s a sickening feeling. _Disgusting and vile; seeing that is the bitter bile that rises into his throat and stings his eyes._

 

_Karma doesn’t cry, no, he doesn’t want to cry, either._   
_Crying is for weaklings._   
_He’s independent and strong._

_He doesn’t need Nagisa…_

 

He doesn’t even realize the wetness on his cheeks are from his tears because he’s watching a scene that shatters the walls he’s been creating since he was born.

 

* * *

 

Karma feels a brush of something soft against his forehead. _Don’t leave me._

 

Darkness and bright lights swim behind his eyelids as he struggles to open his eyes. There’s the sound of the door closing quietly with a click, just like someone trying to sneak out. He wonders briefly if it’s a burglar, but when he inhales, there’s the familiar scent of shampoo lingering in the air.

 

_Please._

 

When he finally is able to crack open his eyes, he takes in the darkened ceiling and the steam rising off the bowl of porridge beside him. There’s medicine beside the food and he closes his eyes again. Nagisa does care, he’s sure. No one else has the key to his apartment but him.

 

_He assures himself that he’s independent and strong, and that it really doesn’t matter if Nagisa cares for him or not, but he knows that he’s lying. He's surprised that it doesn't scare him at all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karma is a sad gay that deserves to be better @ being gay


	10. jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaygaygaygaygyagaygyaayygyagygay

When Koro-sensei dismisses them, most of the students are already packed and bolt out of the door. Sugino is an exception because he has baseball practice, but the others...not so much.

 

Nagisa, on the other hand, takes too long. He shuffles his papers into the folders and clips his binder shut, then shoves it all into his backpack, but neatly. Karma, surprisingly, waits every time. He’s very silent, which is unusual for him, because he’s always tapping his foot or his fingers against every surface, or clicking his tongue. He sits on the desk and absentmindedly stares out the window at the snow falling down.

 

They still have a long way to go before they can kill Koro-sensei.

 

“Sorry for taking so long, Karma,” Nagisa huffs and swings the backpack over his shoulder. He doesn’t have a jacket and he’s probably regretting it, but he grins in his soft, sweet manner and the redhead waves it off.

 

“Let’s go,” he grins and bumps shoulders as they go out the classroom together.

 

The halls are quiet and relaxing, almost, as dim white light filters through the windows. The blue-haired boy shivers at the cold air that blows in from an open screen, then realizes that outside must be much more of a cold hell.

 

But before he can do anything, something warm and large plops over him and he sees black material and a smirk on a pale face. “Here.”

 

Karma doesn’t look at him; he’s staring at a rather boring part of the ceiling and his eyes follow the cracks in the walls, but Nagisa smiles as he tightens his hold on the jacket that smells of warmth and his friend. Even from his lower vantage point, he can see the flush on that normally pale face. _It’s...nice. He doesn’t ever want to leave Karma, and he secretly hopes that he feels the same._

_He hopes it’s not a pipe dream, staying with Karma forever._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaygisa is strong but karma is a strong, independent gay pissbaby anyway


	11. rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fCUK ITS RAINING HERE AND ITS ALL I CAN HEAR SO  
> //DUMPS THIS DUMB ONTO Ao3 AND HOPES IT ROTS SOME TEETH FROM THE GAY SUGAR

 

Karma and Nagisa stare blankly at the heavy rain right in front of them. The gray skies already forecasted the weather, but still, the two of them recklessly decided not to burden themselves with an umbrella as a shield. Now, they are both shivering from the chilly breeze and the rain that falls in slanted sheets.

 

The redhead turns towards his friend slightly, then seems to reconsider something, so silence reigns between the two of them again. Nagisa only blinks as he wordlessly takes in the scene of catastrophe and rain.

 

“Wanna run for it?” Karma’s grin is almost feral as he looks at the storm with a challenge in his eye.

 

“Karma! Are you joking or something--”

 

“I’m not,” he cuts in before Nagisa can even think about another reply. With a sudden jerk, Karma’s strong hand wraps around the blue-haired boy’s upper arm and he pulls him into the rain. The second he steps out of the rain, he feels his shirt getting soaked, even through the already wet vest.

 

With a shriek, he has to keep running, because it’s too late to go back, _of course not, it’d be double the cold and double the uncomfortable, but why does excitement bubble up inside of him?_ From beside him, _he’s also stone cold from the rain_ , Karma cackles in evil glee at the high-pitched yelping from Nagisa, but it doesn’t seem like getting wet affects him very much.

 

“You’re soaked now, so it doesn’t matter, does it?” Nagisa doesn’t even know why he’s smiling so hard, but it feels real, feels like he’s doing it because he can.

 

The redhead yanks Nagisa to a stop and the rain is roaring in their ears, or _are those the sounds of their hearts in unison?_ and his grip is tight and starting to warm up. The smaller boy looks up as rain washes his face off and he flinches when one of the droplets gets into his eye, but he misses the soft, tender look that Karma gives him in that moment.

 

Although he gives up trying to dry his eyes, he feels Karma’s hand drop lower and tighten around his wrist, pulling him to places that he can’t see. _But he trusts him, there’s no way he’d let him fall._

_Hiding within the roar of the showering clouds, Nagisa pushes the small part of him that wants Karma’s hand to drop a little lower and hold his hand away, but he supposes it’s better this way._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fcukign karma is gay and fcuK MAN gisas like gayer than him  
> but no one is rEALLY gAYER THAN KARMA


	12. death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hh i dont like this one

 

_Is it alright to fade? To die?_

 

Questions always swarm Nagisa’s head before he sleeps. It’s the period of wakefulness that’s a veil between sleep; it’s there that he often jolts back awake because it sounds like someone is whispering in his ear these questions that he doesn’t have the answers to.

 

But it’s strange. He’s not about to fall asleep, and there aren’t multitudes of voices chorusing words strung together into sentences. He’s at school, and _yet they keep plaguing him._

 

On impulse, he presses his pencil to the paper too hard and the lead on his pencil breaks and he hastily digs through his stationary pouch for the lead container, while Koro-sensei’s lecture drones on and on. Nagisa has stopped listening since a while ago, and the page in front of him is blank. He glances over and Sugino is busy scribbling words down, his eyes rapt and glued to the front of the room.

 

Koro-sensei is as energetic as ever, but, as smart as he is, _he will never be able to answer the questions in his head._ He may push Nagisa to become an assassin, he may steer him away, these are questions that he asks the teacher because he needs answers, and yet, he needs answers to the questions in his head but never asks.

 

The blue-haired boy doesn’t even notice when the teachers switch; the stick of lead is still in his hand and his lead-less pencil hangs from two fingers.

 

“Nagisa?” Kayano’s voice is distant, and he snaps up to look at her. She’s by the classroom door with a quizzical look on her face. “PE is next period, c’mon. Don’t lag behind like Karma!”

 

From behind him, Nagisa hears a click of a tongue and he sees vivid red and feels a hand on his head. Gray eyes stare at him and for a moment, it feels like Karma hears all the questions jumbling like balls of string in his head. His heart and breath stills; the weight on his hair is warm and it starts to move.

 

Karma is ruffling his hair and this time, the metal in his eyes is softer than steel, more like warm silver, and although the pigtails he carefully makes in the morning are now messed up, he can’t really seem to care.

 

It’s almost as if the redhead is answering his questions.

  
 _It’s not alright. They’ll miss you, and so will I._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not enough gay karma  
> theres like half-gay karma tho


	13. doodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALL GISA  
> ITS GAYGISA EVERYWHERE HAHAHAHhaha

Nagisa barely lets anyone see his notepad; the one he keeps by his side all the time he marks as _private_. No one really knows what’s inside of the mysterious, top spiraled notebook and no one will ever know. He keeps it under wraps at all times and most of the time, it’s in his pocket, where no one will swipe at.

 

Of course, it incites curiosity in many of his classmates.

 

“What does Nagisa even write in that notepad?”

“Beats me, I wonder if we can take a look?”

“Has Sugino..? Or Kayano, seen anything in there?”

 

And each time someone asks them, both of them sincerely shake their heads and shrug their shoulders, because they’re sure that Nagisa has his own secrets he needs to keep. _Holy hell does Nagisa have a lot of secrets in there._

 

There are notes of classmates, but mostly Koro-sensei’s weaknesses. The first few pages are docile, birthday’s, what Sugino likes/wants for his birthday, Kayano’s weakness to pudding and a little side-note in scribbles that looks a little like “ _bribe Kayano with pudding next time_ ” and someone would be a little worried to read that.

 

After those is a section of blank lined paper. He hasn’t reached that spot. There’s one page that has a little blob on the side, more erased lines than actual lead marks.

 

The back is where things are private.

 

It’s where Nagisa writes what he thinks, what he dreams of, his aspirations and his fears, _there’s a lot of negativity in the back and he never wants anyone to read what he pours his soul into._ He wants to cling onto the notion that he’s calm and collected, and that he is just as normal as the rest of them. Of course, whenever he does scribble his thoughts down, it feels like it just makes him more empty inside.

 

When that happens, the blue-haired boy knows what to do.

 

_Along the sides of the angry black words on the lines, there are periodic sentences written in red ink, red pencil, red anything. A red mark in crayon._

_“He gave me his jacket.”_   
_“I like it when he rubs my head.”_   
_“It doesn’t matter if I look like a girl or not.”_   
  


_There are words scribbled out, but between the lines, they number to three._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love gaygisa  
> i love gay  
> g a y  
> g


	14. hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fCUK  
> i keep imagining gisa with yaoi hands @ the title lmao

 

Nagisa loves warm things and Karma’s hand is no different.

 

Normally, he jerks it away from him before he can really examine that hand, but winter is the best season for when the blue-haired boy gets to fully map out and memorize the parts of the hands he loves most.

 

They’re not like his mother’s, or his father’s, hands at all. They remind him of great times and warmth, the feeling of being under a kotatsu during the winter, of hard work and sweat but favorable outcomes. Larger than his by a not-so-surprising amount, their fingers are still, almost the same.

 

Karma’s are longer, but not necessarily thinner. His pinky is oddly elegant though and Nagisa likes to tease him about it. _The redhead normally wrinkles his nose and calls Nagisa elegant and feminine to get revenge._ His index finger is longer than his ring and the wrinkle lines that crisscross his hands are like familiar hills and valleys.

 

Nagisa sometimes runs his fingers along the rough calluses on Karma’s palm, the hard spots that make it known that he does do work and that he’s not always the person that sits back and relaxes.

 

And when he turns his hand over, he sees the expanse of unmarked skin, _though sometimes it’s bruised and bloody if he’s been punching a guy._ It’s pale, like his face, surprisingly. His knuckles are elegant and sharp, white bone against the thin covering of skin, and the blue-haired boy’s fingers occasionally brush over them and Karma jerks back.

_He always tries his best not to physically touch anyone, and yet, here he is, letting Nagisa examine him closely. It’s kind of funny that Karma lets him touch his hands like that. It makes him feel special._

_Nagisa really loves Karma’s hands._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //eats myself and my hands  
> god bless these gay babies


	15. Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE THIS ONE  
> IT FEELS LIKE IVE LOST MY TOUCH FOR GAY KARMA

When Nagisa comes over to Karma’s house, a lot of the time is spent on his computer.

 

As the redhead lazily sprawls over his bed with a magazine, his friend is raptly staring at the screen with an intensity that the other male clearly recognizes from various other times. He knows that in a couple of seconds, there’s gonna be a lot of noise in the room, so he goes to shut the window and unsurprisingly, the bang doesn’t even alert the boy in front of the glowing screen.

 

Instead, Karma predicts correctly. _There’s absolutely no reaction from Nagisa_ , but he can’t help but chuckle and sidle next to the boy.

 

The screen casts a white, flashing glow on Nagisa’s pale skin and for a moment, he gets distracted by how soft it looks, but he wrenches his gaze away and towards the screen. The video the blue-haired boy is watching shows two kittens, both play-fighting with each other, but looking more like two round balls of fluff rolling about, squeaking loudly.

 

Nagisa’s blue eyes are shiny and there’s a blush that’s creeping about his cheeks; it makes him look so excited that Karma struggles to fight down his own flush.

 

The redhead watches as his friend’s hands rise up quickly to clamp his mouth and an intelligible squeak makes it out of his throat, and although Karma would make fun of the sound normally, it comes from Nagisa, and that makes _all_ the difference. As the video drags on, _for probably longer than it should have, in his opinion_ , it ultimately gives him more of a chance to realize how much he wants the blue-haired boy to find his happiness.

 

The way his eyes light up, as if stars shone from within his head, the way his pigtails fluff up like a cat’s ears perking up, the way he clasps his hands close to his body, interlocking his fingers tightly, and _especially_ , the excited smile that overtakes his lips and makes Karma want to learn how to draw, just to capture it all down so he can stare at it forever.

 

Nagisa whirls towards him and squeaks out, in a strained voice, “I love cats, look at them, oh my god,” and his eyes are so eager and innocent that it almost hurts to look at.

 

Karma raises an eyebrow coolly and ruffles the blue-haired boy’s hair with a smirk. “You want one? I’ll buy you one if you live with me--”

 

And the other male bats his hand away with a laugh that could make gods smile.

 

_“Hey, you’re cuter than those cats, you know.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //ANGER


	16. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO GAY IT HURTS  
> feels good to be back tho ye ye

When Nagisa studies, Karma doesn’t often sit opposite from him.

 

Sometimes he does, _and he languidly tosses the paperback book in the air and catches it, because he’s done already_ , but other times, he’s lazing about on the bed and the blue-haired boy always sits with his back to the bed. He leans against it occasionally, when he’s reading, and it gives the other male a chance to gaze at those small, sloping shoulders and the curling strands of hair against his neck.

 

They never fail to catch his attention, and this time isn’t an exception.

 

The silence in his room is almost stifling; finals are coming up and the blue-haired boy is panicking with his books and his pencils, furiously flipping through pages and reading over notes, trying to commit everything to memory. His shoulders are tense, _the sloping, small shoulders Karma sometimes wants to touch_ , and judging by his wayward pigtails, he’s not going to be relaxed any time soon.

 

Nagisa makes a disgruntled noise and Karma flips a page in his book.

 

His gray eyes peek over the top of the pages and he gazes at the possibly unhealthy curve of his back as he leans over the book and the crossed legs. The vest he wears pulls tight and his shoulder-blades and the ridges of his spine jut out, and in seeing that, it sickens the redhead for reasons unknown even to him.

 

Pencil lead snaps and the blue-haired boy makes an angry noise under his breath.

 

Karma slips from the bed and scoots towards Nagisa, his legs surrounding the smaller body in front of him and his arms circling around his waist, before clinching him tightly.

 

“K-karma?” The body in front of him is warm and it trembles, whether from anxiety or embarrassment, even as he supports him with strong arms. “Are you--”

 

“Keep studying,” the redhead gripes fondly and presses his face into the crook of Nagisa’s neck, trying not to inhale the sweet, clean scent that emanates off his skin. _This isn’t something that friends can do, but it seems no one here is complaining._

 

“I can’t study like this!” Nagisa almost whines and when Karma looks up, he can see the flush on his cheeks and the embarrassed glimmer in his eyes and perhaps in that moment, he realizes that he would _most definitely prefer watching him from the front, seeing his face and his beyond adorable expressions._ But despite his complaints, the blue-haired boy shifts to accommodate the new extension of himself and sets upon studying again.

 

As Karma unconsciously nuzzles the soft, blue hair, he realizes that the trembling has stopped and that the shoulders he rests on are relaxed. There’s no sound of lead breaking, and Nagisa’s breaths are even and calm; for some reason, seeing him like this makes the redhead smile to himself.

  
He closes his eyes and rests, ignoring the small voice in the back of his head that is telling him that he might, _just maybe_ , think of Nagisa as more than a friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously speaking here though.  
> If you take a prompt from this fic, that's fine, as long as you change it up to not resemble my work. Please, please, PLEASE, don't just reword my thoughts, especially if it's something HELLA gay or really nice. I work pretty hard on these fics and I'd appreciate it if people don't just snatch ideas because they're there.


	17. change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFfuUCk ITS So GAY  
> feels good to write something w/o gisa or karma dying lmao  
> slay me

There’s something uncomfortable inside of him when he looks at Nagisa.

 

Maybe he didn’t notice it before, but even then, it couldn’t have felt this strong. Karma strolls alongside his friend, looking at nothing but the uninteresting, familiar streets. The homes look the same, and the sun shines like always; _everything should be the same_ , but he feels his heart in his throat, throbbing as if it’s sick.

 

In his pockets, his hands tighten into fists, as if feeling his nails digging into his skin will stop the physical reaction.

  
Nagisa takes a sidelong glance at the redhead, his lips pulled into a pensive frown. Just as he reaches over, Karma flinches from his hand for a moment.

 

“Are you okay…?” Blue eyes stare at him and Karma reads the worry, the anxiety, the fear in those eyes. His heart thumps louder, his palms are starting to sweat and it feels too warm, even though his jacket is open and there’s a breeze. At least he doesn’t feel his cheeks burn.

 

“Of course,” he drawls. “Nothing is _changing_ , you know.”

 

The blue-haired boy stares at him for a moment more, expression unreadable, but he nods his head. However, just as they’re turning the corner, Karma spies a sudden movement and he moves backward out of instinct, but Nagisa is too busy looking at him to notice. A surprised shriek rips out of his mouth as he feels cold water shock his body for a second, but what’s more important to him is clearly his school bag and its contents.

 

The grandma profusely apologizes and offers him a towel that he gratefully takes and Karma hangs back for a moment. His heart has calmed down and he watches their exchange with neutral gray eyes.

 

He watches the way Nagisa smiles: it’s the same way he always does, it’s tiny and the corners of his lips turn up and yet it looks so enchanting, as if he could watch him smile all day and never get bored.

He watches the way Nagisa’s hair fluffs up, even when wet, as he wipes the water from his radiant face; he’s spent hours running his fingers through those blue strands and it’s as if he can feel its softness even so far away.

He watches the way Nagisa moves: he always accommodates others, _as if he needs nothing_ , willing to give up everything for someone he loves, and _maybe that’s why he lov--_

 

“Karma!” The blue-haired boy waves and jogs over with an apologetic smile. The grandma is nowhere to be seen. “Sorry for taking so long, at least my shirt didn’t get wet--”

 

Suddenly, the redhead reaches out and pulls Nagisa mid-sentence into his chest. His face is completely neutral, and if anything, it looks like he’s in pain. The remains of the water soak into Karma’s school shirt, but he doesn’t move. His heart thumps louder, _harder_ , and he definitely feels that uncomfortable sensation in his stomach. It’s like he’s suffocating, but at the same time, it’s not like he hates it.

 

The blue-haired boy doesn’t dare make a sound; he doesn’t even move and his eyes are wide. His arms don’t know where to go, halfway in the act of hugging the other male, but frozen.

 

_The rhythmic, violent beat of Karma’s heart echoes in his ears…_

 

“Sorry,” Karma growls lowly and releases his friend. He refuses to look into his eyes. “It was... nothing.”

  
Nagisa only tightens his hold on his slightly moist bag, clutching it close, as if it could hide the feeling of his own heart, _pounding viciously in his chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS ARE YOU READY  
> GUYS THEYRE GONNA DO THE THING  
> NO NOT THE FRICKLEFRACKLE THEYRE GONNA DO THE CONFESSIO NT HING SOON AND IM SO HYPED FOR THIS AND IM THE AUTHOR  
> I FEEL LIKE A READER OF MY OWN FIC


	18. strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY V-DAY GUYS!!!!  
> ITS V-DAY, FOOD DAY, CHOCOLATE DAY, FUCKING GAY DAY.  
> AIGHT AIGHt AIGHT AIGHT AIGHT AIGHT gAIGhTht elkhwl GAY
> 
> ITS SO GAY IT HURTS

It’s not strange that Nagisa wants to hold Karma’s hand, right?

 

It wasn’t strange to him when the redhead pulled him into a hug and let him listen to the frenzied beat of his heart. But now that he thinks about it, it’s something that friends don’t do; or rather, do they even know what friends do? He’s internalized so many things that he’s not sure anymore. Whenever he’s with Sugino or Kayano, they don’t even do half the things he and Karma end up doing. _His heart doesn’t even beat at half the speed it does when he’s near Karma, for that matter._

 

Nagisa grips his bag and he stands up forcefully, his eyebrows creased with determination.

 

It’s not that he was ever afraid of Karma; his own self-doubt and consternation often holds him back from doing things he’s always wanted to do. Perhaps this time is one of them; perhaps it’s one of the first times that he’s letting go of his feelings.

 

_The redhead is always waiting for him, always was and probably always will be. Even if he’s gone, it feels like._

 

“Let’s go, Karma,” the blue-haired boy forces a smile through his mask of anxiety. Gray eyes stare at him, before he accedes and picks up his bag. He’s still looking at him, expecting a reason as to why he’s different today, or the answer to his unspoken question. Nagisa purposefully ignores it; he’s going to reply to a different question today and they’re going to do it his way.

 

He breathes in, then out; sometimes it calms him down, but when it doesn’t, Karma’s always there to do that job.

 

Nagisa isn’t sure whether or not he gets more excited or calmer when he’s around. _His palms are sweating, his grip on his bag tightens just a bit._

 

It’s not strange, these feelings he has for the redhead.

 

He’s sure they’re not strange, and that they’re not unreciprocated.

 

“Karma?” His voice is _a little scratchy, wavering a little, like he’s balancing on a beam of a skyscraper, watching the whiz of cars and the bustle of business beneath him, close, but all so tiny and so surreal. The wind almost tips him over the edge._

 

The redhead turns, and for him, Nagisa is closer, a bit too close.

 

“Karma...I _like_ you.”

 

And the cars slow to a stop and it sounds like the wind dies down; the sunlight is quiet and Karma’s hands are shaking. Their breathing peaks, and their hearts clamor inaudibly in their chests, wailing for reprieve of the pent-up heat inside. It’s not strange, that Nagisa is confessing. It wouldn’t be strange if Karma confessed either.

 

The world is still, just for them.

 

The blue-haired boy doesn’t wait for an answer; he already knows the answer, truthfully, he’s known it for a while. He reaches over and grabs the hands he’s held so many times, and it feels different this time. Those gray eyes are wide in pretend shock and they stare at him as if he’s grown wings.

 

“Let’s go, Karma.”

 

When the world resumes its slow-paced run, everything has changed. If anything, he’s seeing familiar things with different eyes; if anything, strange isn’t the word to describe this foreign place he’s living in now.

  
It feels fine, perfect. _He’s right at home, here beside Karma._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gyaygaygaygaygaygayaygyagya  
> gay boy  
> ggeeyy i hOLLER AT THE MOUNTAINS  
> GAY!!! I SAY!!!!


	19. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know what  
> i procrastinated my dbq essay for apush for this dumb ass chapter  
> i hopE ITS FUCKING GAY AS SHIT BC I DIDNT WASTE MY TIME FOR NOTHING OK

 

He doesn’t believe it’s real, when Nagisa confesses out of the blue.

 

He had known something was up, back then, and he expected something dumb; perhaps it was a silly worry about Sugino’s wrist, or Terasaka gave him a dirty look at lunch. But he never expected it to be like _this_. He still can’t believe it, the feeling of Nagisa’s warm palm pressing against his, being stared at with honesty and adoration. Simply, it’s surreal, like a dead-silent ambience of a foreign planet, as if someone pressed the mute button and forgot to turn the sound back on.

 

He’s too close and his eyes are too blue.

 

 _“Nagisa, what are you doing?”_ Is what he wants to ask him.

 

“Karma, I like you,” he says and his voice is so earnest it almost hurts. It’s almost ridiculous for him to realize that he doesn’t know why he wants to cry; his nose is stinging, he’s sure it’s as red as when he blushes, but he just can’t feel it burn.

 

 _“Nagisa, do you know what you’re doing?”_ Is why Karma opens his mouth.

 

But the blue-haired boy interrupts him with his agonizing smile. “Let’s go, Karma,” and _it’s the only noise he hears._

 

It’s strange to him, being dragged at a pace that’s not his own. His feet are moving like mechanical legs made of gears and screws; it feels like he has left his heart behind somewhere because the pounding is vibrating his entire body from the outside.

 

It’s strange, the way Nagisa is acting; more forceful, more determined than ever, but it’s not a change Karma particularly dislikes.

 

The redhead knows that things will be different.

 

That things inevitably change.

 

That their balance will one day be interrupted and perhaps _this_ is the day.

 

And yet, everything seems to be all right.

 

Despite the wavering of his vision, blurred by tears that haven’t fallen, the sun is still shining, the sky is still blue, and Nagisa is still here.

 

_Everything is simply all right._

 

Like they’re meant to hold hands, strolling down the hallway in their combined pace that isn’t either of theirs. Like how Karma sees the back of Nagisa’s head and how his pigtails each strand that curls about his neck looks so soft and feels like he’s about to explode because of it. So when the world tips itself over and he stares at the screen through faded, wet eyes, there’s still Nagisa’s hand, gripping his firmly, grounding him, keeping him beside him, like a moon in a planet’s gravity.

 

Karma closes his eyes and lets himself be dragged to someplace he doesn’t know, but if it’s _him_ , it’s surely a place he can call home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it gay as shit?  
> i cant tell bc i want to write angst rn B))))


	20. perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hrnrhgn not how i wanted the writing to go but ok  
> christ  
> my writing skills have dropped it feels  
> im hoping god blesses this fic with every gay feel in the world  
> thanks for all your continued support and enjoy the last chapter!

 

The two of them don’t go home straight-away.

 

They don’t take their normal route, not today, with their bags slung over their shoulders and their hands tightly clasped. In fact, it’s the opposite way. Heading to the back of the school, where the forest curls over them like a protective covering, they walk up the steps, even their subconscious unaware of their destination.

 

“Karma, do you know where we’re going?” Nagisa finally asks and there’s a sheepish smile on his face, sweet and sugary and just a bit confused.

 

The redhead squints but he replies with ease, “We’re going somewhere,” and he figures he’ll lead from now on, squeezing the hand in his and letting a fond smile raise his face. The sun’s rays fall in dusty pillars of light through the leaves of the forest, dappling the ground in a golden mist, and their bodies move in fluid elegance, changing slowly under the shadows of the foliage.

 

But the higher they climb, the more Nagisa’s legs start to slow. As he’s about to open his mouth to ask again, he gets cut off by a, “We’re almost there, don’t worry.”

 

The trees here are tall and curved, like elderly backs, but their leaves are vibrantly green and the taste of life quivers in the clearing. The blue-haired boy recognizes the place almost immediately; it’s one of their ambush spots for when they trained against Karasuma and Koro-sensei. However, Karma pushes on ahead and urges Nagisa to follow him with the insistent tug of his hand and thinly veiled impatience.

 

As they make it past the low shrubbery, suddenly, the leaf-laden boughs covering the sky recede and a clear, late afternoon blue expands like a paint bucket spilled across a perfect canvas.

 

“Did you find this yourself?” Nagisa’s breath fades into the sky and his lungs burn, his heart pounds in his chest and the hand holding his warms his very existence.

 

“Of course,” Karma laughs and he releases the blue-haired boy, _for just a moment and Nagisa’s heart nearly stops_ , but he pulls him into a tight hug, arms nearly crushing the smaller body into his. “Kept it a secret, just for you.”

 

“Are you lying?” Nagisa laughs and the redhead doesn’t reply, only grasping him firmer.

 

The two of them stay in that position and their silence isn’t broken even with the rustling leaves’ whispering and birds trilling stories of love and freedom; the blue-haired boy inhales the warm scent he hasn’t known he loved and feels his eyes instinctively closing, because even though his body is so calm, his heart feels like it’s about to explode.

 

_He’s sure it’s the same for Karma._

 

Karma whispers something and Nagisa lets go with a squint. “Did you say something?”

 

The redhead’s cheeks are faintly tinged with pink, not of embarrassment of a failed test. His eyes don’t meet the other male’s and he mumbles with heavy bashfulness, “Let me kiss you.” But before he can even react to act on his words, the blue-haired boy is already on tiptoe, his face closer than ever before, his nose brushes against Karma’s, and suddenly there’s the contact that sends both their hearts into overdrive.

 

Nagisa’s lips faintly taste of a sweet he can’t place and of possible bliss; they’re soft and exactly what he’s imagined them to feel like after months of watching him in close proximities and dreaming of his gentle touch. Karma’s hand presses into the other male’s back and the other cups the blue-haired boy’s cheeks, tilting his head to kiss him deeper.

 

When the two of them separate for breath, their eyes connect, both shining from within; their hands are warm and the cold, high air of the mountain can’t bear to take it away from them.

 

“How was that?” The redhead smirks and his gray eyes are soft, fond as they look at the smaller boy.

 

“Could be better,” Nagisa snarks back and both of them laugh.

 

But Karma presses his lips to the other male’s forehead, ignoring the surprised noise from him, then leans a bit lower and kisses his nose, roving over Nagisa’s entire face, peppering him with a thousand kisses he had pent up within him, before finally leaning his forehead against his with a satisfied expression.

 

“Stop,” the blue-haired boy murmurs and his cheeks are bright scarlet, his eyes appealing towards the taller male to _leave his heart alone, he can’t take this much affection_ , but the redhead mouths that he deserves it for being this cute and his left hand rests at the back of his neck, fingers threading through the soft, slightly curly hair. “You’re too kind.”

 

But the redhead kisses Nagisa again to silence him and his mouth curls into a foolish smile and he tells him,

 

_“You deserve it.”_

 

* * *

 

 

It’s funny because the entire class knows it before the two of them. Perhaps they’ve known it all along, because Sugino watches them with a kind of protective smile and threatens to smack whoever comes between them while Kayano hangs back and waits for a better time to tell them about the project due tomorrow. On the other hand, Koro-sensei furiously scribbles in his book with a miffed expression on his smooth, yellow face, scratching out his potential ships, replacing them with question marks and one marked inside a red heart.

 

_It’s the only red heart of Class 3E._

 

“I’m done,” Nagisa smiles and he looks up into patient, gray eyes.

 

“Let’s go home, then.”

 

_His hands are warm and Nagisa knows they hold his tomorrow in today._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make me feel better by telling me this is gay  
> please tell me this is gay  
> if the last chapter isnt gay i dont know what ill do  
> //eats my arm


End file.
